Awakening Me
by vampgirl97
Summary: Its just a thing I'm doing to pass time about Bella and Edward. It's retelling Twilight but differently....
1. Crashing

I looked out the passenger window and sighed. Here I was again. This time though, it wasn't a short vacation. I was here to stay. Ugh. I don't know why I agreed to this, of course I actually hadn't agreed to it. Renee and Phil wanted some time alone and I respected that. I never thought they would send me _here_ though.

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked. We went straight by Charlie's house and continued to drive south. I started to panic. Then I thought, south is good, south is sunny. The panic that had so suddenly bubbled up inside me was drenched in the same moment.

"Don't worry Bells, we are just going to the Black's for a second. You remember Billy, right?"

"Of course I do." How could I not, He practically pushed his son on me when I was only thirteen. Jacob had been only eleven, too.

"Great," he gave me a nervous smile. "There is just one thing."

"What?" I asked. Now I was on my guard. What could he possibly know that would make him nervous?

"Well……" He turned to smile that smile again and I looked straight forward, not wanting to meet his eyes. If he wasn't going to tell me, I would just give him the cold shoulder.

As I looked forward everything went blurry. But I had enough sense to know what was going to happen.

"DAD, WATCH OUT!" I screamed, right before his police cruiser slammed into one of the many trees they have here in Forks, Washington. I lifted my head from the dashboard, where it had crashed against. Everything was spinning around and around. I looked over at Charlie and he was unconscious, with blood seeping down his chest.

"Dad" I choked out. I tried to sit up, but when I did they smell of the blood hit me almost as hard as the car had hit the tree. I just sat there, too shocked to do anything else. I couldn't keep looking at my dad, I had to get help. I fumbled around for the door handle and I looked out into the forest. I could have sworn that I saw a pair of topaz eyes floating on a tree branch. Stupid, I thought, eyes don't float on tree branches. I stepped out of the car and looked around me. Great we were in the middle of nowhere.

I have to get some help, I thought desperately. I started back down the road the way we had come and after about five or so minutes, I came to a tiny little road, that was only marked with a number I couldn't quite make out.

"_There has to be a house down here!" _I thought. The ground had fresh tire tracks on it. I decided I would give it a shot. I started down the road and pretty soon came discouraged. Isn't there supposed to be a house somewhere at the end of this stupid road? What if the road never ends? An involuntary shiver ran up my spine, and I wrapped my raincoat more tightly around myself.

A little more walking, though, and I found myself staring at a mansion. There was a shiny silver Volvo and a muddy jeep parked in front of it. Those are some pretty cool cars, a part of my mind said. The other part was trying to find the front door. Half the house was windows! I followed a path and soon was brought to a set of mahogany doors on a little porch at the side of the house. It was probably actually the front, but I had to think of getting help for Charlie. I knocked on the door and out of the corner of my eye I saw something big flit across the yard. I'm going crazy, I thought.

The door opened and I saw a very young, blonde man staring curiously at me. He was also gorgeous. I found myself staring right back at him. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, too.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He said. His head turned slightly to the side, like he was listening. For a second shock registered on his face, but he smoothed it out quickly. It was replaced by a warm smile that sent chills down my back. God he was handsome.

I snapped back to my panicking self and stared at him pleadingly. "I'm really sorry to bother you, sir…"

"Doctor Carlisle." He said, interrupting me. I noticed his voice sounded like chiming bells and for a second I was mystified.

Then I realized what he said, "You're a doctor?" I said. Not waiting for a response I kept going. "because my dad's cruiser just crashed and I can't find anyone to help and he's bleeding and I'm not even sure if he's alive." I said. Then I burst into tears and fell onto his porch.

"I'll go right now and check out your dad. Stay right here." He said, he disappeared into his house and I thought how lucky I was that I found a doctor's house. Dr. Carlisle was soon back and there was a young lady by his side, as pretty as he was handsome.

"Hello, honey, I'm Esme. Just come with me. My husband will go and fix your dad right up." She gave me the friendliest smile and I found myself smiling right back. "So," she continued. "You are new in town, are you chief Swan's daughter?"

I nodded and shivered, I was so cold.

Esme looked surprised and then she said, "Oh sorry, honey, you must be cold. Why don't you come inside and sit for a spell." I smiled at her and when I walked inside I heard a loud growl. Panic skittered across Esme's face and she disappeared. When she came back she had a platter of food and some tea.

"You have dogs?" I asked, even though it sounded more like a mountain lion than a dog.

"Dogs?" she asked confused, handing me a cup and a mini cake. I think. It looked like some pretty fancy food. She didn't take any herself, though.

"The growling." I said back, equally confused. I took a bite of the mini cake and thousands of tastes exploded in my mouth. I forgot what I was talking about for a second.

Her face smoothed out, just like Dr. Carlisle's had, and she said "Dogs, yes. We have dogs." She smiled at me and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Oh, you poor dear. You must be tired. It's not every day you crash and almost lose your father," She looked at me with concern written all over her face. "Just lay back and rest now. Your father will be just fine."

I smiled at her and sat down on the couch. Before I knew what was happening my eyelids were fluttering shut. I was almost unconscious when I realized I had never told Dr. Carlisle where my dad was. I tried to get it out but I was swept away into a dreamless sleep before I could.


	2. Confrontations

When I woke up it was pitch black and I had no idea where I was. I looked around me and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Soon I was able to see the distinct outline of furniture.

"Oh!" I gasped. Images of last night flooded into my head. "Charlie?" I called out softly, praying to god that he would answer. Panic tightened my chest and I could hardly breathe. Please let him be alright, please let him be alright!

"Since when did you start calling me Charlie?" A hoarse voice said from somewhere in the middle of the room. Relief immediately flooded through me.

"You're alright! I was so worried!" I cried. I jumped up off the couch and started walking towards where his voice had come from. Since balance and grace were not a quality I have, I fell and hit my head against something hard.

"Bella!" Charlie cried.

"I'm okay!" I managed to croak out. I rubbed my head where I had hit it. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. "Ow." I muttered. There was a bump the size of my nose there.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light and I was momentarily blinded. Not to mention the fact that I was still lying on the floor.

"Is everything all right in here?" Came a musical voice. I didn't have to look to see that it was Doctor Carlisle.

"Bella just fell and hit her head. I'm not sure if she's conscious or not." Charlie said. He said it as if I do this all the time. Which I might do, but still, I was rightfully offended. I turned my head to glare at him, ignoring the throbbing pain above my left temple. He gave me an innocent smile. I glared harder.

Dr. Carlisle obviously noticed this little exchange and chuckled a magical, tinkling laugh. I was entranced and couldn't help but wonder how lucky it must be to be like him. I used the coffee table, which had been what I had hit my head on, to get up. I just stood for a second, seeing if I could trust my legs enough not to really knock me out this time.

"I heard a crash and I wanted to see if you were all right." Dr. Carlisle said with a little smile. He glanced around the room, probably checking to see if I broke any of the crystal objects he had strewn about the room. Everything looked so expensive; I didn't dare move from my spot.

Charlie started laughing and managed to choke out, "With Bella we are just lucky to not have to visit the emergency room."

"Yes, but there is nothing the emergency room can do that I can't do quicker." Dr. Carlisle added with another one of his soft enchanting laughs.

Charlie smiled warmly at Doctor Carlisle and said, "Thank you so much Carlisle, is there anything I can do for you?" He said, finally getting up and putting his arm around me.

"It was my pleasure, Chief-" His words were cut off by the sound of a door slamming. A bronze haired boy, about my age, walked into the living room. I was expecting someone good-looking, since the Doctor and his wife were exceptionally good-looking. But that didn't prepare me for _him._ He was like a Greek god.

"Carlisle, I don't think that having-" He cut off immediately when he saw Charlie and me standing there. The bronze-haired boy stared at me for what seemed like forever and finally he turned and walked away. I watched him go and when he was gone I relaxed, not realizing that I had gotten all tense. Stupid, I thought, he's just a really good looking boy. With black eyes. I shivered as I thought of them again; there was something unsettling about the way he had been looking at me.

Dr. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at us awkwardly. "That was my boy, Edward.

"What was he doing out at…" Charlie glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning?" he asked, suspiciously. It wasn't his fault. He was the chief of police, normally when teenagers are out early in the morning then it is to cause trouble. And his job is dealing with that trouble.

"Oh, he was just out…..seeing how long our solar charged flashlights work." He smiled and called up the stairs, "How long was it, Edward?" He looked at us and smiled again.

"Four hours." Someone called back down. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Edward though. The voice didn't sound as…angry.

"Four hours. Those are the best flashlights we have." Carlisle said, giving us another smile. I didn't believe him, about what Edward was doing, not about the quality of his flashlights. I could see Charlie had visibly relaxed, he would have eaten up any lie this man could give him if it meant not arresting the son of the man who had just saved his life.

"Glad to see they work." Charlie said, then pulled me against him and said, "but we better be off, Bella has school tomorrow…or today." I stared at him shocked. I have to go to school today?

"Good luck, Bella, and have a safe ride home." Carlisle said with a grin. Something was still bothering me. Edward didn't have any flashlights.

***********************************************************************

When we got to the car I realized something.

"Dad?" I asked, staring at our car.

"Oh, so now you're calling me "dad" again." He turned and smiled at me, obviously remembering the whole "Charlie" thing. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I would never hear the end of this.

"Yes, I am. But didn't you total your cruiser last night, you know, when we crashed." I was still staring at the now perfect cruiser. He looked at me surprised and started to laugh. Heat flooded to my cheeks, why was he laughing at me?

"Well, Bells, after you crash a tow truck comes and takes the car away," I glared at him for he was talking like I was a three year old, "and then they go and fix it. Since I need that cruiser for my job, I got bumped up on the waiting list and they fixed it right away."

"They actually have _a waiting list_ here in Forks?" I exclaimed. I was surprised; I didn't realize there were enough people in this dreary town to do that.

"Well, no, but sometimes there is…" He said, giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked him. I'm sick of strange looks. Don't people here in Forks know how to be normal????

"I know it's really early in the morning, but I don't suppose you would want to stop at the Black's first?" I stared at him. I haven't even been to his house to unpack yet, and he wants to go to the Black's at _three in the morning._

"I'd prefer it if we went home, I have school today, remember?" I said, sharper than I intended it to be. He grimaced, but thankfully, he headed back towards his place.


	3. Good Morning

**A/N – Sorry if you don't like it, I've really never tried to write anything that people would see before this, and I totally didn't know how to do the whole authors note thing(I know, stupid, right???) my friend, who is also writing a book (Jacob's chance) told me how to. lol. So yeah, if you like it please review because everyone likes to now if they are doing sucky, don't you agree?**

"Bella, wake up, you've got to get ready." Charlie gently shook me awake**.**

I blinked up at him sleepily. Then I bolted upright in bed.

"Oh My God! I can't be late on my first day." I jumped out of bed, knocking Charlie backwards. He slowly backed out of the room, staring at me with laughing eyes. "Thanks Dad!" I called, embarrassed now, because I had only worn my extremely short shorts to bed and a small tank top, that barely concealed my stomach. I smiled sheepishly at him, then slowly walked over and closed the door in his face.

"Bella, you have enough time, don't panic." Charlie yelled to the closed door before I heard him turn and clomp down the stairs, noisily. He wasn't even trying to conceal his laughter either.

Good, now that that embarrassment is over, I can concentrate on what I had to do. I took a quick shower, not wanting to have all the dirt from last night on me. Last night, I thought. Then I shuddered, remembering those cold black eyes, that seemed to hold so many unsolved mysteries. I shuddered again, then went back to my room and threw on some of my brand new jeans and a blue hoodie. I didn't need these heavy clothes back in Phoenix, I thought darkly to myself. I trudged down the wooden stairs and went to the kitchen. Charlie was on his way out the door.

"Sorry, Bells, I have to get off to work." He then looked slightly embarrassed. "And, I got you a little something to help you get used to Forks." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Wow, thanks Dad, you didn't have to get me anything, I already love it here." I mean seriously, between last night (or this morning, I guess), what's not to love about Forks?? I thought. But now I wanted to know what he had gotten me, from the way he looked, it wasn't a little thing.

He opened the door for me and gestured toward the driveway. I walked out onto the porch and gasped.

"I can always give it back to Billy and get you something nicer, if you want." Charlie was saying as I walked slowly towards the rusty read pickup truck. I stroked the hood and then turned to my father.

"Thank you so much Dad, I love it, this truck it's so…me!" I said as I flew over to hug him. But at the last second I tripped and Charlie caught me.

"Careful, Bells, I can't have you going around Forks all damaged. I have a reputation to keep." He huffed, pretending to be angry at my clumsiness. His eyes were twinkling though and so I straightened up and embraced him.

"Seriously, Dad, I love it. I can't even begin to think about how much I owe you."

"Well you can think of it on your way to school, you will be late." He laughed and then handed me a breakfast bar. "Eat this on the way, or you'll starve." He didn't wait for me to answer as he went and got into his cruiser. I watched him drive off, and then I went back inside to quickly grab my bag and lock up the house.

When I got to Forks high school, I was immediately struck with panic. What if Edward was here? Would I see those eyes again? I didn't want too, but somehow I knew I would.

I got out of the heated truck and walked into one of the many clustered buildings. Lucky for me I had landed myself in the Administration office and the lady behind the counter was very nice.

"Hi," I said, shyly, "I'm Bella Swan." The redhead behind the counter looked at me from under her wire rimmed glasses. Then she smiled so warmly I didn't feel so shy anymore.

"Hello Bella! You're Chief Swan's daughter!" She said it as a statement, not a question. That annoyed me a little. "I hope you like it here." She glanced around then leaned forward and staged whispered, "It can get boring here in Forks, but you look like the kind of girl who will make things interesting around here." Then she smiled and handed me a stack of papers.

I forced a smile, then said "Thank you." Grabbing my papers and leaving as fast as I could without being rude.

Typically, it was raining when I walked back outside. I sighed when I realized that I had doomed myself to this. I was trying to figure out where I was supposed to go when a pale blonde headed boy walking my way. He kept glancing at me and when he reached me he stopped and stood right in my face. Personal Space, much?? I thought. He was probably five inches away from me. I stepped back and heat flushed to his cheeks.

"I..Uhhh…I'm sorry.'' He said, "I didn't realize I was so close to you." He stared at her for a long while before saying, "I'm Newton, Mike Newton." He said putting out a hand and laughing. I stared at him, not comprehending what he just did.

His smile faltered and he dropped his hand, realizing that I didn't get it. "It's from James Bond, you know the spy." He looked at me again, probably thinking there was something wrong with me because I still wasn't responding.

I slowly extended my hand and said shakily, "Bella Swan." as friendly as I could. I didn't want him telling everyone I was retarted.

"So, ummm, you've never heard of James Bond before??" he asked, looking at me for longer than I thought was necessary.

"No I have, it's just that…" I trailed off not knowing how to say that I didn't think he was funny.

"You didn't think it was funny." It wasn't a question. I turned and smiled at him, feeling a little sorry. I didn't want to ruin my chance of the only friendship I might get in this small town.

He smiled back and shrugged, "No one does." I looked at him, thinking, someone had to think he was funny.

Just then a girl with wild dark curly hair ran up to Mike and said, excitedly, " Mike, will you do the James Bond thing again, it is just so funny!" So said, tossing her hair and batting her eyelashes up at him. Then she saw me standing there and frowned, looking me over from head to toe.

As soon as she realized that I wasn't much competition for her, and I knew it, she threw on a smile and said, "You are Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I nodded, right as Mike said "Bella." Jessica's eyes narrowed, then asked me what class I had. I told her English in building three and she barely could suppress her smile.

"I'll walk you, then." Mike and the girl blurt out at the same time. She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Come on, Bella, you're going to need some girls to hang with, not him." She said, elbowing him teasingly. She smiled though, and I could see it was forced.

"Sure," I said, "By the way, you never told me your name." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from Mike as fast as possible.

She turned and smiled sweetly again, "Jessica."

So then I go, "Jessica, what's with you and Mike?" I couldn't help it, it slipped out. They didn't seem like a couple, but at the same time they did.

Her eyes widened and then understanding flashed across her face, "Mike and I are together, so don't you get any idea of stealing my man." She said it jokingly, but I could tell that she was serious underneath.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered as she dropped me off by a door, and ran away, back to where I could see Mike waiting for her. They walked away together, and he glanced back at me several times. I turned around and took a deep breath. I then walked into the first class in Forks, Washington.

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long, if you were waiting. I've been so busy lately!! My grandpa is in the hospital and I've been all over my house trying to make things easier for my mom. It feels nice to sit down for once!!! Please review because I want to know if any of you have any suggestions for where I am going to go from here. Because I certainly don't know!! Thanks so much for the reviews so far, you all are too kind too me. **


	4. Friendship

**A/N – If you did review, then thank you so much. And those of you who read it, thanks for taking the time to do so. But seriously, you guys! I need reviews. They fuel me, they keep me going. Thank you, TRDancer, for taking the time to review! You're one of the reasons I keep writing, because you keep saying you want more! =). Anyway, I have no idea what I have planned for this chapter, so I'm just going to type and see where it takes me!**

I walked into English and I felt all the eyes turn to me. The room was filled with whispers and laughter. Heat flooded to my cheeks, knowing that the talk was about me. I stumbled my way up to the front desk and handed the teacher my file from my old school in Phoenix. 

He glanced down at the papers and then said, "Bella Swan, ehh?" The balding man then smiled and turned to face the class. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan. You don't want to mess with her, her dad is the Chief." Laughter filled the room once more and I stood, staring at him with a gaping mouth. He kept holding his smile as he introduced himself as Mr. Mason and shooed me to the back of the room. While I was sitting there for the rest of the class, my face stayed red the entire time.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my books and ran out the door, miraculously being able to stay upright the entire time. Suddenly, an acne covered boy with oily black hair came halting to a stop behind me. He was panting hard and he gave me a hesitant smile and handed me a textbook.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Eric. Mr. Mason forgot to give this to you." He laughed awkwardly and motioned for me to take the heavy book. As much as I didn't want to I reached out and took it from him. I dropped it in my bag, making my bag thud heavily to the ground. Everything spilled out all over the wet ground.

Eric gave me a sympathetic smile and reached down to help me gather my now soaking stuff.

"Yeah, it's a little wet here in Forks, but you will get used to it soon enough." A little? I thought this kid must be crazy. It's like water central in this town. It practically rains an ocean every day!

"I'm already warming up." I said, smiling. He started to beam at me when I realized how that could have been misunderstood. Right then, Mike walked over and shoved Eric straight into a wall, grasping his forearms tightly.

"You messing with my girl?" he sneered. I didn't think Mike was capable of violence before I saw this. Jessica came running up and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Bella, you don't need to see these two fight over me." Mike and Eric both threw her a glance and rolled their eyes at her thick-headedness. But if they weren't fighting over her, then who where they fighting over? Obviously not me, they couldn't fight over me. Could they? I don't see any reason why they should.

"Earth to Bella. What do you have next?" Jessica said, staring at me and taping her foot impatiently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike release his grasp on Eric and walk away. Eric rolled up his sleeves and inspected the damage there. He sighed and walked in the opposite direction mike had gone, throwing me one final glance. I fished out my schedule and glanced at it.

"Government with Jefferson." I answered, glancing up at her face. She looked frustrated.

"That's all the way in building six. I would walk you, but then I would be late for my class. What do you have after that?" She asked, it looked like she genuinely care. I told her I had trigonometry anyway. Turns out she had the same class too, and she also had Spanish right after that. Jessica said she'd meet me by the Spanish class after, since trig was right next door.

As soon as trig was over, I walked to lunch with Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Angela. We were all laughing about something I didn't catch, but I didn't mind. I was warm inside knowing I was accepted on my first day. Angela, the tall quiet one, was my favorite so far. She didn't find the need to analyze my every move. Eric and Mike had gotten over their previous fight and were mock-punching each other now.

"Excuse me." A quiet, musical voice said behind me. I heard Jessica gasp audibly and Mike took a step closer to me. I turned around to see none other than Edward Cullen standing there. I inhaled sharply and glanced up at his fathomless eyes. But I what I saw shocked me. They were a light topaz color today, nothing like the black I had seen while I was at his home.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He said, smiling politely at me. For some reason that sent my heart stuttering in my chest. _Shut Up!_ I mentally yelled at it. I didn't even know Edward, but yet here he was, standing in front of me, making me want to drop into his arms.

"Of course you can, Edward." I heard Jessica say. She was batting her eyelashes again, and she took a step closer to him. I heard her whisper, "You can have me for as long as you want." She said winking at him.

Confusion flickered across Edward's face as he stepped away from Jessica.

'I'm sorry, Jessica, you must have misunderstood. I would like to talk to Bella, if that's alright." He said, completely ignoring her as she shook out her hair that caught all the other boys' attention. He was looking at me instead, straight in to my eyes. He was searching for something, I thought. But what?

"Sure," I said shakily, looking at my new friends until they finally caught on and left. I looked back at Edward and his beauty stunned me once again. Everything about him is perfect, I thought, annoyed.

"My father asked me to see if you were alright. He said you took a nasty spill last night and got quite a bump." I just stared at Edward until I realized he said something.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I do it all the time, nothing new. And I've had way worse." I quickly said, stumbling over the words in my rush to answer him. I looked more closely at his face and realized he had to be holding his breath. I subconsciously sniffed the air, seeing what was wrong. _What if it's me that smells??_ I thought, horrified.

"Thank you, Bella, I'll be sure to deliver the news to my father." I watched him walk away and then sighed. What was wrong with me? I couldn't talk to him. I had no trouble talking to Mike or Eric. What was with him that made me so nervous?

I heard footsteps behind me and Jessica was standing there with big eyes, her hair messed up from shaking it out too much in five minutes, I guessed.

"What did he say to you? Did he ask you out?" She stopped suddenly, her eyes getting even wider, if that was possible, and her hands flew up. "Did he say anything about me?" She squealed?"

"Well.." I said, not wanting to let her down because she looked so uplifted by the idea of Edward Cullen talking about her.

"Oh. My. God. What did he say Bella? You are killing me here!" She grabbed both my hands and stuck her face inches from mine. "Are you jealous of me and Edward's relationship?" She whispered, trying not to let anyone else hear. _Jeez, Jessica is together with everyone, isn't she?_ I thought bitterly.

"Relationship? I thought you were with Mike" I said, before I could help myself. The thought of those two having a relationship made me suddenly angry and sad all at once.

"I asked Edward out a couple of months ago, right after he moved here. He said he wanted to get settled in first, before he thought of any kind of commitment. But I could so tell he wants me." She said, smirking at me. "How could he not?" She muttered as an afterthought. Then she said, "Mike is just keeping distracting me while I wait for my true love." She glanced toward were Edward had gone off to join a group of strikingly beautiful people and sighed. I followed her gaze. They were all laughing and I saw the small, pixie-like girl give me a wide grin before talking to the taller, blonde boy.

"I wish you two the best." I said, half-jokingly. But inside my stomach was a twisted knot and I couldn't help but feel aggression towards Jessica, and something for the mysterious Edward Cullen.

The bell rang, and I sighed, I hadn't had the chance to have lunch. I glanced at Edward's disarrayed bronze hair, before running to catch up with Jessica and the others.


	5. Boyfriend

**A/N…..Thanks so much for the reviews! I haven't had the chance to write very much lately, seeing as my grandfather is in the hospital and I have a brother to watch all the time! Plus, I had an idea for another fanfic, that I might be making and I just had to toy with it for awhile, to see if I liked it. Anyway, I know my chapters have been suckish lately, but they will get better, I promise! And the only reason Edward talked to Bella was for Carlisle, it will all be explained! So hope you enjoy, and…ummmm…idk lol.**

Mike walked me to Biology. He was talking the whole time, but my thoughts were all around Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"So, Bella, have you seen the town yet?" Mike asked, grabbing my attention.

"Not really. Charlie and I got into a little accident last night, and we didn't have a chance to do much." I admitted, watching my feet so I wouldn't trip.

"Oh, that's horrible, are you alright?" He asked, staring at me with concerned eyes. He opened a door and gestured for me to walk in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't know about Charlie. He got the most damage." I looked up, finally and immediately regretted it, for right across the room, Edward Cullen sat, staring at me with the same unsettling look he had on at his house. It was nothing like the warm expression he had just a few moments ago at lunch. I walked up to the teacher as mike muttered bye to me, and handed yet another file to another teacher.

Mr. Banner looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the empty seats next to Mike, and Edward. Mike's expression held nothing but hope and excitement. Edward looked like he was being tortured. "Let's see…I think we should have you sit next to Edward Cullen. He could help you get caught up.' I glanced at Edward and saw his face was furious. He looked at me and glared.

I started to shake as I walked over to the table, with Mr. Banner following me. I stood next to the empty seat, afraid of what would happen if I sat down.

"Well, go on then, sit down, Edward doesn't bite." Mr. Banner said, placing a slim packet of papers in front of me. "Edward, introduce yourself, please."

Edward glanced sharply at Mr. Banner and said, "I've already met her, sir. I was wondering if you could excuse me." Mr. Banner looked taken aback by Edward's rudeness and nodded, quickly. Edward got up swiftly, giving me once last hard glare and walked out of the room. I couldn't believe that happened. Tears were starting to fill my eyes, and I wiped them off with the back of my hand before they could spill over.

"Well, I guess he'll have to help you tomorrow." Mr. Banner said quietly, still a little flustered by how Edward had reacted. He walked up to the front of the class and began his lesson, I spent the rest of the time doodling aimlessly on my notebook.

I walked into gym class and immediately saw Mike waving at me. He trotted over and put his arm around me.

"Hey Bella," he said, high fiving his friends, "I want you to meet a couple of the guys. You know, standard procedure and stuff." Mike started to tow me over to a group of boys, smiling and waving.

"Standard Procedure?" I asked him, confused by what he was saying.

"Well, I have to introduce you to my friends otherwise this will be awkward." He said, smiling wider when his friends started to whistle at us.

I stopped in my tracks and shook off his arm. 'What will be awkward?" I said, loud enough for the whole gym to hear and it immediately went silence. What was Mike talking about??

He stared at me and then glanced around the room. He grabbed both of my hands and said, "The fact that we are going out." I just continued to stare at him. We stood there for a few moments before I said, "_What???"_ Mike dropped my hands and took a step back, confusion written all over his face.

"But Jessica said that you..." he trailed off as he realized what he said. "Jessica," he hissed, anger written all over his face. Then it turned to embarrassment as he realized that the whole entire class was still watching. I instantly felt bad and then started to laugh.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Mike. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. Now, how about you introduce me to the guys?" I said, taking his hand. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I knew I was going to regret this later but right now I just felt bad for Mike, so I let him pull me over to his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Bella, she's new here." Mike said, pulling me closer to him, much to my dioscomfort. "Bella, this is Darin, Alvin, Rick, and Scott." He said, gesturing to the boys. Darin and Alvin were mostly likely twins, because they shared the same sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rick was tiny. He was probably a little over five feet, but he also had a scary way about him. His eyes were a murky gray and he had floppy red hair covering his face. Scott was more…feminine than the rest of them. He had black hair, combed neatly to the side, with a blue hairband keeping it out of his face. He also had green eyes that flickered everywhere at once.

"Hey." I said, a little shy. All four of them were studying me, and then all of a sudden Scott was hugging me.

"Bella!" he screeched in my ear. "Welcome to the group! We are all going to have so much fun together." I hesitantly hugged him back and glanced at the other guys and they all rolled their eyes. Scott pulled back and glanced at my shoes. "I love your converses. Are they from Payless?" Then he puts his shoe right next to mine and says, "'cause if they are, then they are just like mine!" I laughed and told him, yes, they were, and he beamed. Alvin and Darin mouthed "gay" at the back of his head and gave me an apologetic look as Scott flung his arms around my neck again.

"Dude, get off her," a deep voice rumbled, I saw that it had been Rick and was surprised that the voice had come out of him. Rick then started to peel Scott off of me winked at me. "He's a little too friendly sometimes." He whispered, loud enough so that Scott could hear.

"Hey!" Scott said, and tried to pull away as Rick dragged him across the gym and into the boys' locker room.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Mike said, glancing at me and sliding me closer to him again. "Scott's alright once you get used to him." Alvin and Darin nodded and waved as they left to follow the other two boys into the locker room. Mike smiled at me and pointed to were the girl's locker room was and chased after Darin and Alvin.

Once gym was over, I was so surprised that I hadn't hurt myself that I didn't mind it when Mike came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Mike asked, turning me around so I was facing him.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I have to be home tonight. This is only my second day here, because I got in yesterday but never had any time to unpack." I said apologetically. Not to mention the fact that I didn't want to go out with him, but I kept that to myself.

"Oh, right sorry, Bella. I forgot." He said trying to sound like he didn't care, but I could tell he was hurt.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Stupid! I thought. He nodded eagerly as I said O.K. and walked to my car. I got into the driver's seat and started to bang my head against the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said out loud. I looked up and saw Edward's pixie sister standing right in front of my car. She was staring at me, confused. Heat flooded my face as I quickly started up the truck and backed out of the parking lot. She continued to stare at me the whole time.

**A/N Wow…I can't believe how much that probably sucked. I love Scott, though! If you're confused by what he looks like, imagine the Daniel guy from American Idol that got voted off. He was gay and always wore headbands and stuff. But I don't think the eyes are the same and Scott doesn't have the piercings on his chin, either…but I may make him get those….lol, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Alice

When I walked into the door of my home I was greeted by Doctor Cullen tending to my father. Doctor Cullen smiled at me before going back to his work. I kept my eyes away from the wound, for my health's sake.

"Bella!" My dad called out.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I said, walking over to his side. He looked up at me and grimaced as Dr. Cullen gave him a shot in the crook of his arm.

"I'm great. How was your first day at school?" He said, his eyes drooping from whatever drug he had just gotten.

"Well… I made some new friends." I said, summarizing the best part of the day.

"That's good." He slurred, his head falling back. He started to snore softly. I went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket to put over him.

"Well Bella, your father is on the road to recovery. He's in a lot of pain but he's strong, he'll survive." Doctor Cullen said, smiling at me.

"That's great news!" I said, really meaning it. I smiled and walked him to the door. He waved to me as he jumped into his black Mercedes and sped off down the road. I turned around and assessed the condition of my dad's house. I walked around the living room, kitchen, and breakfast nook before I finally had to stop because I was so overwhelmed. I sought out the cleaning supplies before setting to work on the living room.

It was a mess. There were tissues strewn all over the floor and furniture. I donned some gloves to pick those up. Then I set to work on getting the stain out of the rug. I didn't know what made it but it smelled funky.

After a couple of hours of hard work and listening to Charlie snore I was finally finished with the living room. I checked the clock and realized it was way past the time I should've started dinner.

I decided to just make pasta and I threw some noodles in a pan and sauce in another. When I was draining the noodles, though, the phone let out a shrill ring and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The pot and food went all over the place.

"Damnit" I muttered and glared at the phone, wondering who it was. I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Bella! It's Mike." I closed my eyes and rested against the counter, wondering how I got myself into this.

"Hi Mike. What's up?" I said in a cheery, just got your first boyfriend voice.

"I know you said you were busy but I was wondering if I could bring you dinner, you know, to help you get settled in Forks." He said, rushing through it in one breath. Despite myself I laughed and looked around at the mess my dinner had become.

"You know what, Mike, I would like that." I felt bad for using him to get some food…but technically he was the one who ruined the dinner so he owed me that, right?

When the doorbell rang I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. I answered it and Mike leaned over and pecked my cheek. I stood in shock for a second while he let himself into the house. I was going to have to do something about this.

We ate our dinner at the shabby kitchen table with the mismatched chairs, and it was mostly Mike who made up the conversation. He told me all about Scott, Rick, Darin and Alvin.

I was laughing despite myself by the end of the night. I was surprised I had such a good time with Mike and I found myself telling him we would have to do this again sometime soon.

Later that night I quickly did my homework and unpacked my stuff. Once I was satisfied with my room I went to sleep.

_______

When I woke up I was running late again and I didn't even bother with breakfast as I jumped into my truck and sped off to school. Well, as fast as my old truck could go anyway. I jumped out of the cab and realized I was the first one there, in my rush to get out of the house.

"Bella!" A fairy-like voice called to me. I looked up startled to see the small Cullen girl walking towards me.

"Hey…...ummm I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said smiling apologetically at her.

"That's alright Bella, I'm Alice. Edward's sister." She emphasized the Edward part of the sentence. I looked at her in confusion and nodded.

"I heard you and Mike are a thing now." She said, a little disapprovingly.

"Ya, I can explain that. I really don't want to go out with him." As I told Alice the story of yesterday's events, I could see her visibly relax.

"Thank god! I thought we might have had a problem!"

"With?" I asked her.

"Well, of course you've met my brother, right?" I nodded and she rushed on, "well he mentioned you the other day and-"

"Alice!" We whipped our heads around to where the booming voice had come from and I saw it had been Edward. He looked angry. No…make that pissed .

Ya, its shorter, and ya, its really late. Sorry! Ive had a couple rough months but im trying to get back on track now so please review!


	7. Cheated

Edward stalked over to where Alice and I were standing. Alice glared at him as he reached us. Edward grabbed Alice's arm and yanked her over to him. I glanced up at Edward's face and started trembling. His face was composed of nothing but anger, and confusion.

"Yes Edward?" Alice said, giving Edward an agitated look.

"Can I speak with you for a second." I looked at Alice's still angry face, and then at Edward's face. I was surprised that he had managed to calm himself down. He was now looking down at Alice, almost pleading her with his eyes to come with him. He glanced at me and some of the anger returned.

"Actually Edward, you can't." Alice said, giving him her most apologetic smile. "You see, me and Bella here are talking. It was very rude of you to interrupt." I glanced between the two of them, who were now simultaneously glaring at each other. I took the time to notice that each one of them had the same exact pale skin color. I stared for another second before I saw Mike get out of his car behind Edward.

"Mike!" I called, smiling at him when he turned around. I couldn't help it, because we had so much fun last night that I decided he was a good guy. He waved at me and jogged over.

"Hey Bella." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him once again when I felt his arm go around my waist then I turned back to Edward and Alice. My smile fell when I saw open confusion on Alice's face. She was looking back and forth between Mike, me and Edward. I followed her eyes when she glanced at Edward, to see him staring at Mike's arm around my waist. My heart clenched when I saw hurt written all over his face. He glanced down at the ground, then looked me straight in the eye. All the hurt from before was replaced with tenderness.

"I'll see you in biology, Bella." He said, giving me a faint smile. I waved back at him, feeling very confused.

Mike was glaring at Edward's back as he walked away. Alice was still staring at Mike and me, probably wondering what the hell was going on. Especially after I just told her I didn't really like Mike.

"Ummm…What were you saying before, Alice?" I said, trying to lighten the awkwardness that had descended. Mike tugged at my hand, trying to make me leave, but I wouldn't budge.

"Never mind Bella, I shouldn't have even thought of it anyway. I mean, you are going out with Mike." She looked angry, but when she talked, I heard sorrow ringing from every word she spoke. She smiled at the both of us, before walking away.

"Could the Cullens be any weirder?" Mike said, watching Alice catch up to Edward. I watched, too, and saw her wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder. The tall blonde boy appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. On Edward's other side, the beautiful blonde girl linked her arm into his. The bear-like Cullen tossed his arm around the girl's shoulder, while her other arm snaked around his waist. When they parted, I noticed Alice kiss Jasper passionately. I vaguely noticed my mouth dropped open at all of their inhuman beauty. I tore my eyes away from them to look at Mike, who had also dropped his jaw. Then the bell rang and we all walked away. Turns out, the Cullens left the next day.

ABOUT 3 WEEKS LATER

"What?" Mike said, smiling down on me as I started laughing for no reason. I had my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist. His arm was around mine, too.

"Nothing Mike." I was still laughing when Darin, Alvin, Rick, and Scott came up to us. Scott put his arm through mine, and whispered "Did you kiss him yet? Come on I want all the juicy details of last night!"

I turned and smiled at Scott. Mike and I had had a date almost every night since he first asked me out, and last night was the best. We went to a restaurant, and then went for a moonlit stroll down the beach. It was almost like a scene out of a movie. Except for the fact that I still wouldn't let Mike kiss me. He has tried but I stopped him, because every time he did, I would think of that kiss Alice had given Jasper, and how much love was behind it. I couldn't understand it, but I knew I couldn't have that with Mike, and I didn't want it with Mike either.

"No, I didn't kiss him Scott!" Scott gasped and looked at Mike.

"Mike, that is no way to treat your girlfriend! I can't believe you haven't kissed her yet!" Mike all of a sudden looked uncomfortable, I'm sure I looked the same. His wasn't for the same reason, though. I followed his eyes to where I saw Jessica standing, taping her foot, with her hip cocked out, hand on it.

"Damn that girl has one killer body" Darin and Alvin said together. I rolled my eyes at them as they started to drool.

"Guys" Mike said sharply, slapping Alvin in the back of his head. Rick just stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Jessica as she trotted over to us. Scott hissed under his breath, and started to glare at her, too.

"Hey boys." Jessica said smiling at Darin, Alvin, and Mike. "Bella, Scott." She said coldly. I noticed how she didn't acknowledge Rick.

"What do you want, Jessica." Mike said, pulling me closer.

"I want to tell you that that slut right next to you-"

"Excuse me?" I say, breaking free of Mike's arm and walking right up to her. She looked surprised that I did that, but quickly covered it up with her bitchiness.

"What, you have a problem with your name?" She said, giving me an evil smile.

"My name? No, I have no problem with that. I just don't like it when people call me their own names. It gets kind of confusing." I said, smiling at her. Inside I was marveling at how confident I was being. I have no idea where this side of me came from.

Jessica was gaping at me, obviously astounded that that had just backfired on her. She looked at me, and then at Mike.

"I thought that you loved me!" She exploded, practically so the whole school could hear. In the distance I saw the Cullen's at their car, waiting for the bell to ring like the rest of the school. And also like the rest of the school, they were staring in our direction. But my heart stopped, because I was the only one who noticed they were back. I was probably the only one who noticed they were gone.

"Ummm…..No" Mike said, making no attempt to make it nicer in any way.

"But you…you _slept _with me! You told me you would dump her sorry ass today! Those were your exact words!" She screamed. Lauren came rushing up to Jessica, and pulled her away from us, as she was now sobbing. As soon as she left the entire school shot into whispers and conversations. Obviously about what just went down. Except the Cullens, they continued to stare at us, and I at them. But right now I had to address the situation at hand.

I slowly turned around to face Mike, and when I met his eyes I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked panicked.

"Bella, look, it was nothing, really, I was drunk-"

"Dude, you were totally not drunk, you had me drink all your beer because you said it was illegal." Rick said in his rumbling voice. Mike's face became even more panicked and nervous as he looked at me. He shot Rick a quick glare, who just shrugged and recrossed his arms.

"Bella you have to understand-"

"Mike"

"That I don't like her-"

"Mike"

"I really actually was going to tell you-"

"MIKE!"

Mike stopped talking and looked at me.

"How long ago did you sleep with her?"

"Bella, it was nothing can we forget-"

"How long?" I said, in an abnormally cool voice.

Mike looked at me with tortured eyes. He looked down and stared at the ground for a long time.

"Mike"

He wouldn't answer me. That was when I knew what had happened.

"Mike, look at me" He slowly raised his eyes to mine, and they were pleading with me to forgive him."

"Good, now answer me." The entire student body was watching again at this point, but I ignored them.

Mike continued to not speak to me. The bell rang, and no one budged. The teachers came out to see where there students where, and they ended up watching too.

"When did you sleep with Jessica, Mike." I said, continuing to eye him down. I vaguely noticed the Cullens walk closer like the rest of the school had done. Everyone was curious.

Mike continued to look me in the eyes before he closed his own and dropped his head.

"Five days ago." I somehow knew that wasn't the end of the story.

"And?" I prompted.

"and every day since" he whispered. He looked up at me again, and he was crying. I was about to walk away again when he touched my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

"but Bella, that was a mistake, I love you"

I looked him straight in the eye, while he looked back at me, with the entire school watching.

"Right." I said, then I turned on my heel and walked to my first period class, ignoring his yelling, telling me that he loved me, and all that other bullshit he fed me for the past three weeks.


End file.
